


The Lost Diadem

by GinnyBadWolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Battle of Hogwarts, Deathly Hallows, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mostly just Seamus and Dean bein gay, this is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 04:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10153226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnyBadWolf/pseuds/GinnyBadWolf
Summary: "Seamus gave a great roar of delight and ran to hug his best friend." - Harry Potter and the Deathly HallowsBefore, during, and after this moment.





	

The first thing Seamus can think is,  _ This must be a friggin’ dream.  _

This is because Harry Potter, of all the people in the world, has suddenly returned to Hogwarts - right into the Room of Requirement with Ron and Hermione in tow. Seamus is off his feet in an instant and runs across the room where the three bedraggled heroes stand and claps them all on the back. He gives a genuine shout of laughter at the bewildered look on Harry’s face, perhaps his first laugh in months. 

There’s talk of revolution, fighting, Dumbledore’s army, a secret mission, and all sorts of crazy bullshit that has Seamus so excited his wand starts sparking. After months of pain and misery, barely hanging on and only surviving from day to day, there’s finally real action he can take and perhaps this is the most hopeful he’s ever felt. 

There’s one thing nagging him, niggling in the back of his newly stimulated brain - a constant presence. It’s taken the place of his other (used to be) constant which has now disappeared. Seamus has grown used to the absence of Dean and has learned to accept the forever feeling of something being off. Doesn’t mean he’s comfortable, per say (though he couldn’t be comfortable whether Dean was here or not seeing as things at Hogwarts are so terrible) - he just is acclimated. 

But now with the sudden recurrence of his friends, the niggling has grown louder and stronger.  _ Where’s Dean,  _ it asks,  _ Where is my Dean?  _

He’s alright, isn’t he? He has to have popped back up again. He can’t be dead. It would be announced on Potterwatch. 

_ But what if they didn’t know yet? They lost track of him, didn’t they? When Ted Tonks and Dirk Cresswell died, didn’t they ask for information about Dean? His whereabouts? Doesn’t that mean they don’t know what he’s up to? Or maybe he’s just been captured? What if he’s being tortured? Where is he?  _

Seamus suppresses the sudden spike of anxiety and joins in the conversation, excitedly questioning Harry and telling him all about the Room of the Requirement with Neville’s eager help. His fear, utter anticipation, itch to get up to  **do something,** and his anxiety all mesh together to create a very interesting emotional cocktail. Side effects include extreme twitchiness, and he bounces on the balls of his feet to keep from catching fire to the rug by accident. 

His whole body is screaming  _ Where’s Dean  _ and  _ When can I fight  _ and  _ What do I do  _ and it’s all a hell of a lot and he just wishes he could have the comforting presence of his calmer half. But without Dean to rein him in, his excitement drags him along, and he fires question after question and sentence after sentence at the seemingly overwhelmed Golden Trio. 

Harry begins a sentence, obviously hoping to get Seamus and everyone else off his back, but Seamus never gets to hear the end because the world suddenly bursts with color and Seamus is across the room and hugging Dean before he even  _ finishes  _ his statement, because Dean is  _ back and Dean is here, he hasn’t seen him in months that felt like years- _

“We got your message, Neville! Hello, you three, I thought you must be here -  _ oof!”  _ Dean grunts in surprise at Seamus’ sudden and tight embrace. His arms are wrapped around Dean’s taller and leaner form, grasping tight at the fabric of his shirt and  _ breathing in the wonderful scent of his Dean, his Dean.  _ The feel of him pressed so close makes something in his chest feel tight, and he holds him closer.

Dean’s hands come around to rest on his back and he holds on just as tight, resting his head on top of Seamus’ own. Nobody pays attention to the two because of the drama going on with the sudden return of Harry, Ron, and Hermione, although Seamus is sure that he can see Luna smiling knowingly at the two before going to join the group. 

Seamus whispers into Dean’s chest. “You better not leave me again, you absolute  _ arsehole _ .” The insult is punctuated with a small squeeze and a press closer, leaving the two almost chest to chest.

Dean replies into Seamus’ hair. “I swear I won’t.” The two sway for a moment, and then Seamus pulls back despite a roaring need inside his chest to not do that particular thing. 

Dean looks down into his eyes, and a swooping feeling rushes through his whole body. Seamus raises his eyes to look at him. Then, Dean frowns and raises a hand to Seamus’ bruised and battered face, not touching but close. “What happened to you…?” He murmurs. Seamus shrugs and averts his eyes for a moment, then looks back because of his inability to stay away from the man. They lock eyes once more and stay that way for awhile until he hears new footsteps that ground him to reality again, forcefully tears his eyes away, and lets go completely.

They approach the rest of the group and listen in to the new argument, a defensive back-and-forth in which the trio refuse to reveal any information but assure them all they have a reason to be there. Seamus is skeptical, but as soon as Dean opens his mouth he becomes distracted. 

“You’ve got to stop this!” Harry yells at Neville. “What did you call them all back for? This is insane -” 

Dean speaks, holding up his fake Galleon from the D.A. “We’re fighting, aren’t we? The message said Harry was back, and were were going to fight! I’ll have to get a wand, though -” 

“You haven’t got a  _ wand -? _ ” Seamus replies, looking up at Dean with surprise and incredulity. “How are you going to fight, you prat, you’re gonna get yourself killed!” 

Dean shrugs. “I suppose you’ll have to help me get a wand, won’t you?” Seamus frowns, but nods in assent and turns back to where everyone stands, still arguing.

“Just stick close to me, ‘kay?” Seamus murmurs, and Dean hums.

And maybe if Dean complies right away by shifting a foot to the left and pressing his whole side against Seamus’, that’s okay too.

* * *

 

The battle rages on, explosions every few seconds and spells flying in all directions. Broken columns of the school’s walls litter the ground, absolutely covering it in dust and debris. Blood, dark as the night is long, covers the floors in patches every couple feet. There are bodies everywhere, some alive and fighting furiously and others…  _ bodies.  _

Seamus and Dean rip through the conflict, keeping close to each other and ducking to avoid stray spells. It’s chaos, absolute chaos, and Dean keeps momentarily disappearing through it all. Panic like never before settles in Seamus’ chest, and his first priority isn’t even to kill Death Eaters no matter how much he’d like - it’s finding Dean a wand and keeping him safe.

Believe it or not, there isn’t a large supply of Death Eaters just standing around, waiting to be disarmed. All of them are engaged or far too dangerous for two boys, one of them wandless, to take on. They stumble around the battle, searching, and the next time Dean disappears from sight Seamus takes his hand and drags him alongside him. 

It’s only a while into the fight they spot Jugson, seemingly at a momentary loss, clutching his wand arm seeing as it lay stiff and unmoving against his side - he most likely was grazed by Petrificus Totalus. Dean looks to Seamus and they both nod before Seamus sends a Bat-Bogey Hex at Jugson like they planned. While Jugson is distracted, Dean goes and punches him in the face ( _ entirely _ purposefully, of course) and nicks his wand. 

To finish him off, Dean Stupefies him. When the wand works without a hitch, Dean smiles and looks to Seamus. 

Suddenly, a jet of green light flies to where Dean is. It’s like everything slows down. Dean, with his back turned, doesn’t see it coming. Seamus’ eyes widen and he gives a shout, so slowly, barely fast enough. Dean only just realizes something’s wrong when the deed is almost done. 

Then Seamus runs and tackles him, and somehow, magically, Dean’s alright.

They tumble to the floor together, Seamus landing heavily on top of Dean’s far too skinny chest. Dean gives a weird sort of sigh as the wind is knocked out of him, but there’s no time for recovery as Seamus grabs Dean’s hand once more and leaps off the ground, pulling him up. They are thoroughly beaten right now, the Death Eater having the element of surprise, and Dean almost just  _ died  _ so Seamus can forgive himself for running away. 

They sprint, escaping the chaos of the battle for just a minute and duck into an alcove. Seamus catches his breath, holding his hand to his chest and breathing ragged breaths. He looks up at his bewildered Dean Thomas, and can see no other option but to kiss him. 

He reaches for Dean’s curls with both hands and pulls him down to meet Seamus’ lips. There is a moment of shock, and then Dean’s newly acquired wand falls to the ground and his hands wrap around Seamus’ waist. Dean kisses enthusiastically, and even though Seamus’ whole world is falling apart, maybe, just maybe in one fell swoop Dean has put it all back together again. 

A tingling sensation starts in his chest, warm and fluttering, and finds its way into his fingers and toes and lips. He’s kissing  _ his Dean Thomas, his Dean Thomas  _ and it’s far too good to be true but it is.

Seamus’ hands drop to cup Dean’s cheeks, and he pulls away. Dean follows him, coming back for more, and Seamus blushes (a fact of which he is ready to deny vehemently). Then, he puts a hand on Dean’s chest and pushes gently, and this time Dean obliges. “Dean?” He whispers breathlessly. 

“Yeah?” 

He smiles a little, and looks down. “I think I’ve been in love with you for years.”

Dean’s face, covered in dirt and pain, lights up. A smile, seeming a little new and uncertain on his tired features, brightens the whole place and Seamus’ chest gives a little jolt. Dean chuckles and rests his forehead on Seamus’. “You stole the words right from my mouth.”

“I’d be glad to give ‘em back,” Seamus says, and he kisses him again. 

Finally, they pull apart. “We’ve got to get back in the fight, Dean,” He whispers, and is not entirely sure that Dean is even listening. 

“Yeah,” Dean eventually murmurs in return. “But do we really have to?” 

Seamus smiles and thumps Dean lightly on the chest. “Yeah, mate. And when we do, you better not die on me.” 

“Or me. Merlin knows I can’t live without you.”

Seamus leans in once more to capture Dean’s lips, and then he leaves from Dean’s grip. “Come on,” He says, beckoning.

Dean follows, and they go off to confront the horrors of their very near future as a pair.


End file.
